HisMasterDorian
by M1nx
Summary: JDCOX. slash. warnings inside. SO my personal favorite of all time!


Disclaimer: Scrubs -Not mine. Never has been, never will be. 

Pairings: JD/COX- Slash

Rating: M+

**Warning!! v.mild swearing, slash (M/M sex)**

_Authors note: _

_Just when I thought I'd run out of ideas... _

_Ha. As if.._

_JD takes the bull by the horns (being Per-Per) and invites him over for some playtime.. (One-shot)_

_ooOoo_

"Okay, Nubile-one. What catastrophic mess have you gotten yourself into this time? Man! It's gotta be so very, terribly scary cause you needed to invite me over here to hold your widdle hand? Have you forgotten how to use your penis again, cause it's been so long!? This better not waste precious time I have before my night-shift tonight. If you really need to know, i plan on goin' home, sittin' in my massage chair and watchin' the game of the year. I've been busting to do that all day!! At least I know that this sure isn't for that, so what, what is it? I--"

JD studied his aggravated mentor while he worked his way through the rant.

"Somebody's not in a very good mood." he commented as Perry finally stopped ranting and stood pretty peeved in the doorway.

"Somebody's not in a very good mood," Cox mimicked and pushed his way past him into the apartment. "I was supposed to have today off, and I had it all planned out to watch the game--"

"Okay, okay, well.. uh there's just some.. um business I need you to take care of. It will be well worth it, trust me."

"Newbie, there's always business to take care of with you around," Cox snapped. "Once in a while it's nice to make something a little more personal a priority."

"Funny, that's just exactly what I had in mind when I invited you over." JD slowly moved closer. "Something a little more personal…"

Cox stood confused and took a step back as JD approached him. JD smiled and stepped in closer again and then reached out to lay one hand on Cox's arm. "I think it's time me and my partner spent some quality time working on our 'partner-ship'."

"Our ..Partner-ship?" Cox's anger was creeping up inside of him by the second. 'cause this WAS wasting his time. "What are you saying? Get off my arm. I don't see anything wrong with our partner-ship," Cox watched JD's smile soften and become almost coy the minute Cox had pulled his arm away from JD's hold which made Cox sigh and put it back in place.

"Okay. All is forgiven and forgotten, now is that all? I really want to--"

JD stepped in as close as he was before and attached himself to his arm again, rubbing slowly over it, up and down with both hands this time. Cox watched and it hit him suddenly why he was doing this.

"I thought it was going to be okay to finally push things between us to where they ought to be.." JD said to him, very softly.

Cox glanced at him, making complete eye contact, blue on blue, then looked down to JD's hands as they rumpled his shirtsleeve, pushing it further up.

"What 'where they ought to be'?" he asked hastily. "Everything is just fine between us," he hesitated. "Isn't it?"

"Hopefully not too fine,"

JD's voice was slowly moving into a lower register, he began to undo a few of the top buttons on his dark-blue shirt "I definitely would like to warm things up a bit. Just between you and me"

"JD, what are," Cox swallowed suddenly. "What are you talking about?" His voice was lowering too, just a little.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about," JD ran his hand down the part of his waxed chest already exposed "Things have been building between us for the last couple of years. I just wanted to insist on--" JD trailed off and let his hands slide slowly down the sides Cox's torso until his fingers hooked into the waistband of his slacks. He dropped his other hand away as he turned toward the bed on the far side of the room.

"Insist on?" Cox's voice was huskier now. He didn't resist as JD began to tug him forward.

"Are you not getting the idea?" JD let his fingertips flick against the hard belly beneath the slacks.

Cox followed along as JD led him to the bedside.

"I'm so damn horny for you, Per, I'm practically in pain." He grabbed his mentor's hand and pressed it to his own groin. "See?"

JD held his mentor's hand and rubbed him slowly up and down his bulging hard on, smiling. Then let Cox do it himself as he'd started a little, while JD was guiding him.

"Well, I'm gonna have to do something about that, huh?" Cox replied huskily as his hand paused for a moment then turned JD into him. "Don't seem as restricted in there as I would think, with that bad boy so lively," he commented. "You're flying free under your slacks, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you'd wanna do something about it, Per, and I didn't see why I should fence my buddy here in. He's been in dire need for a certain man's touch for quite a while now, so if tonight's the night, I don't really want him caged in for much longer.." JD pushed himself up against Cox's body so that he could feel the rising hardness behind the larger man's zipper. "The way things have been between us, I didn't figure I'd have to give you too many straight out suggestions to get what I need."

Cox reached up to cup JD's face in his hands. JD caught his eyes and Cox rubbed over his cheeks with his thumbs, then JD broke the eye contact and reached down to rip his zipper down. Cox put a hand on JD's hip and one behind them to grope Jd's behind, bringing him in to grind down on him again until they were panting and desperate for release. Cox took that opportunity to bring ther lips together. Both their lip-sets parted and eager tongues engaged in an enthusiastic wrestling match. Cox groaned as JD started to grind against him again desperately wishing he'd lose the pants already. JD made the first move at that task with Cox's blue shirt; still managing to keep the kissing going. Suddenly the pressure crept up a notch, the kisses got needier and heated. Cox got to wishing they were fucking already, and his animal instincts took over, he gave up trying to undo a small button on JD's shirt, and ripped the top off. They both felt each other up as they stepped over to the bed, kicking off their pants as they moved. Cox was now moving JD -being the more dominate one.

JD was pushed back onto the bed and sprawled himself out. Perry seemed to hesitate for a moment, but it quickly became obvious that he was admiring the feast spread before him. JD used the opportunity to enjoy the erotic view of the compact, hard-muscled form hovering over his out-stretched figure. He quickly became impatient and began a new task of exploring the hot flesh before him; stroking hard muscles, licking and biting hungrily down on the perky pecks above him as they begged for attention. Cox came in and attacked, bruised and reddened his lips with one damn hot kiss; he bit, licked and sucked over them then tongue-fucked his mouth. Cox kept the kissing to a high intensity as he rolled them both over so that he was on his back and supported JD astride his hips. After the erotic kissing JD sat back so he could share a quiet gaze.

Their quiet moment of mutual contemplation ended when Cox's hands impulsively latched onto JD's hips and urged him forward. JD obeyed almost dreamily, and rose part way onto his knees so that Cox could easily take him into his mouth. He watched Cox's half-hooded deep blue eyes as the mouth firmly drew him in, inch by inch. He reached out unseeingly to grasp the headboard as his mouth dropped open in a gut-deep moan.

Cox's hand and tongue was stroking up and down his shaft, he shoved it in his head and then sucked him in so deeply. His cheek muscles, hollowed as the delicious pressure formed around him. Cox swallowed as JD's whole body jerked with what felt like an electric shock.

"Aaaahhh! Yes!" he cried out.

Without releasing the grip of his other hand, JD reached back one long arm and arched his back. This let him walk his fingers slowly down those compact muscles, until they found his cock. He let them curl tightly around it, and did his best to retake a little bit of command in the situation. He pulled, using a slow, hard slide up the shaft until his thumb reached and slid up and across the head. It immediately became slick with pre-cum. He loosened his grip just enough to let his fingers tickle their way back down before repeating the process.

Cox's deep-chesty groan carried a vibration throughout his mouth and all the way down JD's shaft to his already tightening balls.

"Sweet heaven, Per, don't think I'm ahh. I'm Going to last m.much longer," Jd moaned. He quickly increased the pace of his stroking, trying to pull his lover along with him over the edge. Cox responded by thrusting his hips hard up in a perfect counterpoint to the motion of JD's hand. He also adjusted his suckling on JD's cock to the same rhythm.

A long moment of near silence was filled only by the protests of the apparently empty bed as the hard motion of Cox's' lower body was transferred to the headboard by JD's still firm grasp on it.

Then JD felt his senses soar up into the ecstatic moment of orgasm, and cried out in his pleasure until Perry's name echoed all round the room.

He collapsed face down onto the bed beside his lover. Cox's' arms steadied him and his hand stroked soothing circles on JD's back while the younger man gulped great breaths to calm his pounding heart.

"Holy crap, Perry that was incredible!" he finally gasped.

He shifted around onto his side so he could face Per'. Per's smile was warm, and the stress lines on his face had given way to obvious laugh lines. "Are you laughing at me, Per?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing at you, Sally? I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself so much. Not exactly bad for my ego to have you go howling my name like that, ya know."

JD cuddled up closer, and realized that something hard was pressing into his leg.

"Gods, Perry, you're still hard as a steel rod!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, I meant to bring you off with me, but you kinda wiped everything out of my mind there at the end."

"Hey, I'm sure we can come up with something to take care of the problem. I wouldn't mind a little more of what you were doing there before."

"Oh, now that sounds like fun to me." JD sat up and took hold once more of the hard curve of flesh. He began a firm caress, nudging the tip of his thumb into the notch then smoothing his fingers up and down the ridges. Taking a grip on the shaft then, he began to pump up and down, slowly at first, but rebuilding to the fast pace he'd used before as Perry threw his head back and groaned.

"JD!" Cox shouted. His body was ridged for a moment longer, and then he sank back onto the mattress panting.

JD watched his mentor's face until the flush of excitement slowly faded, and his eyes opened.

"Who's the man?" he asked humorously.

Cox laughed a little "JD that was definitely the best hand job I have ever received"

"Wow, even better than Jordon has ever done for you?"

Cox nods still breathless and then laughs which makes JD laugh too

"So I guess now you don't mind so much my calling you over here this evening?"

"...Nothing really tops sex after a long, hard day, the game's taped anyway and scotch can wait if there's going to be anymore like this."

"So you're up for another round? Cool! 'cause I am, and I've other ideas.." JD said as he playfully groped his mentor

"You cheeky, horny little thing…" Cox said then smiled and pulled his young lover down to rest on his chest. JD sat up and pecked him briefly "I love you too much Perry"

"You too JD, you too."

_ ..a short while later..  
_

Perry flipped them over so JD was face down under him, kissed him furiously then began to pound his new lover into oblivion.

**END. Reviews are sweeter than honey.**

**Thank-you to the fans, you've made me all smiley :)  
**

_ooOoo_


End file.
